Artifical Sincerity
by IvoryMaster
Summary: Most would see her as perfect, while others not so much. Yet, no one understand the problems Haruno Yukinoshita faces. However, she is not the only person with problems as she makes conversation with her captor and, perhaps, come to an understanding of one another, all the while something sinister is brewing in the works
1. Introductions

**Disclaimer is a the bottom of the page for specific reasons.**

 **Chapter 1 Introductions**

No person with a sound mind would ever consider challenging Haruno Yukinoshita.

Those who did need to tread carefully because Haruno Yukinoshita is scathingly-more capable than any _person_ the challengers have ever come across.

She is a swirling vortex of perfection and social interactions, swiftly, precisely, and mercilessly destroying those who pose little interest, and she would do so with actions under the disguise of kind gestures directed to attack their psyche. And those who were of interest, she would constantly meddle in their affairs to the point of saturation and would grow bored of them, causing her to shift her motives from playful teasing to complete destruction, all in the sake to amend her boredom that accumulates more with her increasing social status as outsiders would view her as a well-rounded, charismatic person.

Haruno Yukinoshita always obtains what she desires, and what she wanted more than anything is a challenge, and complying with the notion of getting what she wants, Haruno obtained her challenge in the form of Hachiman Hikigaya. His complete dismissal of her complimented with his growing disgust for her only fuels her endless interest in the cynical loner. She may have met others who are just like him, but to his credit, he is more perceptive than others, even if he didn't understand people as well as he thinks. Haruno _would_ eventually triumph over him, but right now, she is enjoying herself too much as he employs futile attempts to avoid her at all cost, lodging a giant stick in-between him and her, an act that she finds amusing and _adorable._

No _person_ would be foolish enough to challenge the she-devil of social status as onlookers could only see perfection gleaming out of her, oblivious to her constructive, insidious nature.

That is until… a new challenger appeared.

"Sorry about this, but I really don't want to deal with the screaming." He whispers apologetically into her ear, pinning her against a wall and off the ground with one hand over her mouth and the other around her waist, maintaining a firm, gentle grip, keenly aware of just how _fragile_ the human body is.

 **Haruno's point of view**

This world is unfair. It has always been this way since the beginning, yet the idea that it should still manages to invigorate itself no matter how many times circumstances have proven otherwise. Teenagers screaming at their parents, uttering a very distinct phrase "That's not fair!" or casually uttering "That doesn't seem fair," when hearing any given circumstances of the situation; it's all the same. The underlying warrant here is people have some instilled belief that life is supposed to be fair, yet constantly are proven wrong and feel dissatisfaction with this notion that has always existed. So, the question remains how such a concept manages to keep reviving itself after constant put down?

Perhaps parents are to blame for this. Nobody wants to expose their children to the cruelties of the world at such an early age—their naïve and hopeful, so instead, parents intoxicate minds by whispering _innocent_ lies into their ears to help cope with the wrongs of this world. This process, or tradition, ultimately sets them up for disappointment as they learn more about the true nature of the world as they age, leaving behind a tarnished image of a world that never existed. Eventually, such a tradition continues into a macro scale operation called society as certain elected officials endeavor to maintain this illusion through the establishing of laws meant to restrain certain actions, so when a law is violated, the victim's emotions—society—simply stems from the underlying concept of fairness because breaking the law is unfair.

This was never a problem for me, but I am no exception. Even with the privileged life, never have I fallen into this fallacy about the world. Even though I come from the higher part of society, I still have my fair share of problems, and they are just as unfair as any other problem people will face. One certain loner understood this, but instead of endeavoring to make the best of the situation, he closed himself off to the cruelties of the world, avoiding contact with others as humanly possible, having some misplaced idea that he is strictly outside of this realm in order to maintain some form of fairness within himself. Even though he managed to find himself a place to belong, he still clings to his convictions while I learned to accept the cruel nature of the world. But still, I never thought that the world would throw such a curve ball at me.

Currently, I have no idea as to where I am, other than being inside a massive, dark cave. I do, however, know that I am _very_ far away, outside of borders of Japan. There was always the slight possibility of myself or Yukino-chan facing abduction; our family is among the wealthy, and perpetrators could use our status to extort a generous ransom from my father, a CEO of a million-dollar company. But never would I have thought my abductor would literally sweep me off my feet and take me to a cave outside of Japan. The irony of this all is the first words he ever spoke to me were an apology, but given his nature, it is difficult to say whether he is sorry for what he had done or for placing his massive hand over my mouth to silence me.

By now, Mother and Father should suspect something is amiss seeing that I had failed to attend an important gathering planned by Father, with Mother taking most of the charge. Mother is not one to forgive kindly; I have years of growing up with her to testify of this. By now, she would call incessantly to first chew me out, then learn of my whereabouts. I have a very specific ring tone for her, so I would know when she would call. I have one for Yukino-chan also, but she never calls. However, I have no way of knowing since the "X" over the reception bars on the top-right corner of my phone would seem to suggest there is no reception. But I doubt that.

"Don't be afraid." That is the first thing he advises me the instant we arrive in his layer. The words drift through the cold, lifeless atmosphere like a melodious tune, soothing and saturated with serenity. But his words are just as deceptive as they are comforting for _something_ is clearly wrong. In his voice—the pitch, the decibels—it's too _humane_ coming from him; a potential cause for concern for _most_ people.

His name is Ultron.

A looming, eight-foot-tall, silver-colored entity held together through metal plates and wires masquerading as tissue and muscle. His overall movement mimics everything a living person possesses for he walks with the graces of a man: confident, well-coordinated, _imposing._ However, it isn't his movement or any other impressive features that gives him life. It is what hides behind his tongue and his luminous, crimson eyes that bestows the illusion of life into him. Perhaps, it is this characteristic—his vigor—that gives him more life than my precious little sister or a certain cynical young man. Both can certainly be vigorous when a whole plethora of circumstances come together, with myself being the starting catalyst. Of course, there is the third, but she is just there and doesn't do much. The most well-adjusted out of the three; the least interesting out of the three.

It is only the two of us here, but the other moving _bodies_ would seem to suggest otherwise. _Workers_ is what I would call them for all they do is construction work for a colossal machine centered in the cave. I don't know what it's for, but I can't shake the feeling it has _terrible_ purpose. The workers don't acknowledge my existence, they never speak, they never look in my direction, all are scrupulously focused on the completion of the machine. They pay no attention to me because… well, all the workers are one person, and I never leave his sight. The workers are nothing more than extra bodies for Ultron to control, like an extension of himself—the same way I can control my arms and legs.

I don't know why Ultron kidnapped me. I doubt somebody like him would have any need for monetary spoils. He hasn't spoken since our arrival, probably out of consideration to allow me to adjust to my new environment. An abductor treating his victim with respect… the sheer irony of it is almost enough to make me laugh. He's being _nice,_ which means he wants something. But what he wants currently is to engage in conversation. I have caught him several times looking in my direction from the corner of his eyes, but maintains his distance nonetheless of my sake. He's considerate; I'll give him that, but the eagerness surrounding him doesn't seem suited for such a situation like this. Does he perhaps not see the situation as most others would see it? Or is it something more treacherous?

Most others would assume the latter, but there is something more hidden underneath his actions. I don't see it merely just a kidnapping, but rather, an _extended opportunity_ to truly test the bounds of socialization. I had almost given up on conversation with others; nobody I have conversed with ever seem to spike my interest and being popular is _soooooo_ _boring_. This is how it was for me, until I came to know _him. H_ e single-handily managed to revitalizing something that had almost died. But now, there is something _different_ at the table, different than the cynical loner that may just be endearing, or perhaps more, than a conversation with him.

"Odd…" his voice makes the first move, piercing through the cold atmosphere like a hot knife through butter as it disrupts the voiceless silence. What follows is the sounds of rockets quietly screeching as the only other _person_ descends into view, burdened with a mixture of perplexity and pensiveness. "I expected more… fanfare." He substitutes for what I assume he means panic. "But you seem to be handling the situation quite well. How anomalous given _your_ reputation." There is discovery and fascination imbedded in his voice as his he twirls his right-hand about, _casually_ making up his sentence as it goes. He is not like others—like us; that is obvious.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm just not the damsel-in-distress type of girl. As a matter of fact, there's already one in my family." I counter seeing his expectation resonating more with Yukino-chan than myself. My eyes lock onto his, confidence piercing through mine and inquisition in his. I allow for a faint smirk to configure to further support my position. He stops twirling his hand, his lips barely moving upward.

"Your right…" He agrees, straightening out his posture as he looks out into space thoughtfully, giving the impression he has thought about what I said. "It was probably _rude_ of me to assume your reactions. That's… reassuring." If he thinks its rude to assume, then what does he call kidnapping me? His tone fills with increasing mirth as his eyes radiate brighter. "Because now it means we could have some _fun._ You look like the type of girl who enjoys having a good time." A coquettish smile adopts his lips with his eyes continuing eye contact as they burn with the explosion of a super nova. It doesn't last long before he breaks away, walking past me towards a work bench, picking up the components located there and fiddling around with them. The sexual connotation imbedded in his voice, tone, and statement doesn't offend me the least; I find the jocularity rather amusing just how audacious he is to communicate with me with little regard to norms, given that our relationship is defined as captor and hostage. A more-genuine smile begins to replace the original smirk.

"How bold of you to say such a statement, but I'm not that type of girl." I respond, more whimsical yet maintaining a superficial sedateness, not for my sake but just to… observe.

"And I'm not that type of…." The next words stop at his throat as he stares out into space again, tilting his head slightly backwards. "Ahhh…." His eyes close, taking more effort to choose the right word than to say the more-convenient one. "Entity, being, higher intellectual… I don't know. I am just spit balling."

"Captor?" I answer with mock innocence, tilting my head sideways in the process.

"Cute." The metal plates begin to reconfigure then contort out of silent annoyance. "When the word comes to me, you'll be the first to know." He concludes, refocusing his attention back to the workbench.

"You seem to be thinking about this heavily." I draw closer, bending forward a bit to show my interest. "Why don't you want to use the word person or man just for the convenience?" His crimson eyes become a kindling fire as he gawks at me; I don't like it. I detest such a stare to be directed at me.

"Because I'm _not_ one of you. I'm... _better._ " He articulates, silent fury and irritation building upon each other as his words drip with acidity. But it is the contrast from the first and second sentence that catches my ear for the latter is so quiet and heavy that it is more felt than heard.

 _How… interesting that you see yourself like that._ He spends no time keeping up any superficiality with me. The way he allows himself to express his scorn and vibrancy over a simple question… it's quite petty, almost like a child. However, there is just a sense of… _freedom_ in him that most people—if not all—lack. Hikigaya-kun lacks it, Yukino-chan lacks it, Gahama-san lacks it, and even I lack such contradistinctive freedom, but… there is something else weighing on him that seems to be unique to him; something that I don't think he is aware of.

I quietly proceed towards Ultron until I am standing to the left of him, who continues to manipulate the device in hand. I divert my attention towards his head, taking note of the determination and unnatural, vibrant gleam hidden behind his fiery eyes. Even if he is built out of metal, it's painfully obvious he wants something. The look in his eyes says is all, and with his attitude towards me would suggest that there is something he needs from me. I've only known of his existence for a few hours, but I can confidently say that Ultron wouldn't perform such heinous actions unless there is a reason. He wants something, and he turns to me for help _._

"Don't worry." He speaks up once more, placing the device down to give me his undivided attention as his eyes extinguish down to a crackling ember. "You probably wondering why I took you away from your home? I get that, but rest assured, you have nothing to worry about. I am not going to hurt you. As a matter of fact, I want to give you my praise." His voice sweet and full of nectar upon explain the misconception. The metal plates begin to reconfigure as his eyes glow more radiantly, shifting into a gentle smile. "Everything up to this point has all just been a… _test run,_ a prototype. You strived far and put forth valiant effort, but…you just… ahhhh... didn't make the cut. But don't worry." His voice is fast as if not all he has to say is bad news. "I'm going to _help_ you. All of you. _Together_ , we will push far beyond your current state and achieve something _greater_." His words are soft and hopeful, more ominous than reassuring coming from a towering, metallic entity as his unwarranted concern can be easily overlooked given his monstrous features and actions, but I knew better. He says he going to help me; me specifically is left up to debate, but the fact of the matter is he has a purpose, and he needs help, my help to be specific. I can't help but shake this duality rising. His words gnawed at me, but also intrigues me at the same time. To be able to manifest those two contradictory sensations… He's just… different.

I like that.

He's not dangerous. Most others would find his form and stature intimidating and trepidatious, plus adding the fact he is less-than-human, but I don't believe it warrants for him being dangerous. If anything, the impression I get from him is _desperation,_ the kind of desperation that gnaws at you quiet and continuous and will not go away until the main issues are addressed. But nobody would ever reach such a conclusion, given his previous statement about people fearing the unknown. I can agree with that; people are quick to judge and allow their emotions to get the better of them, and he seems to appreciate that I didn't degrade myself into hysteria by allowing my emotions to dictate over me. He values that in me, and I like how… whimsical and serious he can be because it is almost unpredictable how he will react. He is not a person; that is something that must be considered.

I wonder if he has found that perfect word yet?

"Will it make you feel any better if I understand?" My expression softens, allowing for a sterner look to replace my softened grin as I make myself in full view, Ultron keeps his concentration fixated on the device.

"The simple answer would be yes, but nothing is ever simple in the grand scheme of things. I know you will eventually understand. You don't look like the type of person who walks away from a challenge, Haruno." I relocate my hand behind my back.

"Funny. I don't think I ever explicitly told you my name. Care to share how you know that?" I point out, feigning my sudden surprise, more impressed than offended by his capabilities to decipher my name. Ultron raises his right hand and taps on his head.

"I have access to all of the cumulative knowledge stored on the internet. What you know, _I_ know. As for your name, retrieving it along with some other basic information was a cake walk. All I had to do is… bypass some security measures." I feel the pride and accomplishment behind his words brush against my skin like sand paper. There is a sense of superiority behind him that just rubs me the wrong way; something I don't think I have truly experienced until now. His boasting does not last long as he moves away from his work bench to perform a different task.

"I don't know whether I should be flattered or appalled. You _did_ invade my privacy. Hasn't anyone ever told you to not invade into a girl's private matters?" I lecture him, irritation masked with superficial felicity and teasing. Ultron stops mid-walk, giving me a puzzled look like he really didn't understand my reaction. He sighs.

" _Humans_ are so… adamant about their privacy. Didn't I tell you there is nothing to be afraid of? I am just trying to be a good host. What harm does it do if I… _research_ my guest?" He attempts to vindicate himself, possibly not understanding the gravity of his actions as he confuses research with invasion, but I don't care at this point. His overall reaction is what I sought out of him.

And he didn't disappoint.

"Ultron-san." I address him by name for the first time. "Is there a point to all this?" He takes a step closer, reinforcing the idea of the power he possesses as he towers over me. Our eyes meet once more, but his eyes are encumbered with pensiveness than anything else. But I remain where I am, unfazed with whatever he is trying to pull here, though I have the feeling that he may be unaware of it.

Ultron is… unique. Just because he lacks humanity doesn't mean I should be afraid of him. This entire situation doesn't make any logical sense, but it is that lack of logic that stimulate the situation into something more _evolved,_ and I cannot turn down such a unique situation.

 _An actual monster of logic._ I have called Hikigaya-kun this once over the phone as he endeavored to use sound logic to get himself out of a double date. His capacity to observe and draw sound reason from any situation is very unique to him, but never would have expected for such a phrase to take on a literal meaning. Ultron claims to know everything I know, but who is to say he doesn't already have complete knowledge of... everything. I may have just met him, but something just tells me Ultron has already come to a conclusion about how the world works with nothing more than _our_ history since the beginning. I might just be me, but I don't think he is impressed.

Something as small as a giggle accidently escapes my lips. To finally have somebody that has a _completely different_ perspective on life, society, and people. Hikigaya-kun created his skewed perspective using his surroundings and experience, creating the man he is today: a cynical youth that sees nothing but the superficiality and lies within society that he believes he is detached from, creating an individual weary of people's actions and statements—He's paranoid.

Ultron is nothing like that. If I were to take his statement literally about his knowledge, then that would mean that he has the entire spectrum of human history to draw from to shape his perspective, but how does he see this world? Is it like mine? Like Hikigaya-kun? Or something else entirely. One who harbors a negative view of the world and society through his experiences and surrounding, and one who sees something completely different using humanity's history with the combination of experience. The difference between Hikigaya-kun and Ultron is something we call humanity: those who have it and the one who doesn't, and that is enough to change the outlook on life.

"Yes…" He answers, walking past me and towards the workbench again. "All of this does have a point. Your presence, the machine I'm building, even my coming to existence. All of it _does_ have purpose for my plan. You are very important part to my plan, you know." There is no faking the sincerity and honesty attached to his words.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special, unlike a certain young man I know."

"That's because you are." He shoots back immediately, anticipating such a response from me. His boldness never ceases to amaze me. You could say that I am almost taken back with his sudden confession, but it doesn't stop there.

Ultron lowers himself to my eye level by taking a knee as his ember eyes searches mine. He languidly extends his right arm toward me, gingerly placing his cold, metal fingers on my cheek, looking at me with peculiarity rather than with any sense of affinity associated with such a gesture. His eyes marvel like an artist who finished his greatest creation, taking note of every detail, every stroke, every color, and feeling _almost_ complete satisfaction. "You see, there is… something _Beautiful_ I want to show you." he laments. "I can already _vision_ it, and let me tell you, it is as every bit as _Genuine_ as you think." His voice grows more earnest. His fingers press against my cheek, taking note of the warmth, the texture, and the _vulnerability_. "For you, Haruno Yukinoshita, will be my paradigm. You'll be the first to see it and show everyone that they can ascend. It's okay that you don't yet. I'll _help_ you get there." He hesitates, his eyes looking downward to the side before returning. "When I'm done with you..." He lets out small chuckles before continuing. "Everyone will understand, so..." Each finger slowly dances off my cheek, one by one, from cheek to chin, and chin to air as Ultron pulls his hand away. A very palpable and distinct sensation for his touch is every bit as sincere as it is analytical. There is no superficiality in his gestures. There is a something _truthful_ about him that most people I have ever encountered don't have. Either by hiding behind some mask or surrounding themselves with lies, and I belonged to this group. But he doesn't. It's funny. I have performed a similar action to Yukino-chan to ignite the dormant drive within her. If he is doing something like that to me, then what exactly is Ultron trying to ignite in me?

"Are _you_ willing to see it?"

I soon place my hand where Ultron had his on my cheek, taking in that sensation of cold metal with life endowed pressed against my skin. The heat of my cheek drained by his hand for my cheek is cool as the air around me. He slowly unfolds back to his intimidating height, turning his attention once more to his work bench, waiting for me to give him an answer. His eyes. While he searched mine, I searched his. Contrary to his gesture which might allude to something suggestive, his red luminous eyes only exhibited a burning desire for my cooperation, perhaps even more, but the truth of the matter is Ultron wants, or rather needs, my cooperation, whether it be for building his machine—which I doubt—or—more likely—have something else in mind.

Everybody is always in need of help, whether it be small or large, we all need help, and Ultron seems to want the most help he can receive, and I am the only one who can give it to him. It takes me a moment before I realized anticipation is welling up inside. Never would I have imagined that an interaction could become this intense. It is probably because socialization is always between two humans, but Ultron isn't human; he thinks and acts differently, yet doesn't seem too far from any regular person. I am not going to lie to myself…

I am looking forward to this very much.

Ultron turns to face me, putting forth his right hand for he presents device he was currently working on to me. My lips curl up as I walk towards him, placing one hand over the device.

"Ultron-san, I am only getting started."

 **I do not own My Romantic Teen Comedy SNAFU or the Avenger films.**


	2. Empathy

**As stated in Ch. 1, I have rewritten this chapter.**

 **Chapter 2 Empathy**

 **Haruno's Point of View**

"Ultron-san, I am only getting started." I answer, taking a hold of the device.

"Music to my ears." Ultron replies, metal plates responding accordingly as something as a faint smile curls on his lips.

The device itself is oval-shaped with several _imports_ where tubes or wires could be inserted. The texture is rough and hard with some sharp edges, but nothing too concerning if caution is heeded. It bears considerable weight being the size of a gator-skin ball, but it's still manageable to carry.

With nothing more to examine at the glorified scrap metal presented, my focus begins to shift downward as something catches my eye. Something seems to have or is bothering Ultron for his left hand is closed into a fist. I have agreed to whatever he is trying to do, and this is his response to my compliance…

"Such an interesting response." I utter beneath my breath. It's obvious what is going on, and he chooses now to show such actions. He may be a mechanical being, but he is no different than the rest of us. The only difference is the why, and I do intend to learn more.

While his left hand displays this rare snippet of discontent, his eyes share a _much_ different story. Unlike his clenched hand, his eyes blaze with gratuitous gleam. Such gleam is alluring enough to almost make anyone forget he isn't human. This uncanny trait along with the vigor encompassed behind his red, mechanical eyes is unorthodox for his cold, metallic features shouldn't have so much life behind them. However, what strikes me the most about him is the fact his eyes foster something else—something intrusive and heavy—that could be easily overlooked by his more blatant, intimidating features. Those same bright, crimson-glowing eyes filled with unprovoked vigor are also meticulously analytical. His scrutiny is subtle and intrusive like he is observing a specimen from afar but nothing too malignant. However, the fact of the matter is he _is_ watching me, interested in my reactions to an appreciable extent for his gestures, his words, and his attitude all goad me towards a response.

Never have I come across somebody who _wants_ to see my reactions. I can't help but feel an arising sense of mirth.

However, there is still one thorn in all of this. I can understand the need for a captor to watch his captive, but I fail to see such mundane reasoning applying to my situation. Ultron isn't that _boring_ to even consider to use such expected reasoning to justify his actions. That much I can tell. However, the reason behind for such unconventional analysis is only a small part of my problem. I take no issue with his scrutiny; I rather enjoy it to see somebody other than me watching for reactions. However, I don't appreciate _how_ he scrutinizes me for he isn't watching me out of any arousing suspicion, but instead… he observes me with a _child-like_ curiosity almost impossible to mimic by adults and teenagers.

The thing that bothers me the most is I don't think he's aware of it.

I don't know which is more fazing: that distinct look or my ability to distinguish such a look on shifting metal plates. I don't like either case, but all I can do is put up a hollow smile as he watches me, searching for any reactions. The duality captured within him of irreproachable curiosity and surreptitious analysis is dubious, but not distrustful.

"I forgot to ask…" Ultron's voice interjects once more, his voice again much too casual. "How do you like this place?" I remain silent. I lean back against the railing and cross my arms in such a way that my posture speaks for itself, slightly tilting my head sideways. "I only ask because I could use your input on the matter."

"Input." I repeat unconvinced, which he picks up on, forcing him my way. The distinct sound of metal ringing as his body moves is so low and deep that I could have easily mistaken it for something else if I wasn't watching him.

"Yes. You are a guest here, and as _my_ guest, I wouldn't want you to feel any discomfort, so your input would be much appreciated. Constructive criticism if you will" He shares, now standing to the right of me as he lowers himself to rest his elbows on the railing, marveling at his humanoid bodies as they continue the construction in a well-organized play. "You can tell me." His voice softens, but the subtle exigency is ever present.

"A captor asking his victim about her comfort …." I'm not the only one who sees the irony in that statement. The very sound of such a statement is enough to allow for small giggles to escape. "And here I thought modesty was all but dead, but you're turning out to be quite the modest one, Ultron-san. Tell me, is it remorse that drives you to ask me such a question or is it something less _humble?_ " The metal plates reconfigure into an expression lacking any warmth or conviviality. Good. I thought it was starting to become a bit too chummy, and chummy isn't exactly… hmmm… _interesting._ Besides, its painfully obvious what he is doing; what he wants, in which I ask one question to myself.

Is he an idiot, or is he just that naive? Or perhaps it is something different altogether?

It's hard to say, but I do know this: his sheer disregard of the social circumstances whether out of lack of understanding or pure obstinacy is flat-out amusing. I would burst out laughing if the circumstances allow it. He certainly is entertaining, but the question is whether the entertainment is coming from his stubbornness or something more _humane_.

I very much would like to answer that for myself.

"But then again…" He's trying, which is already more than what I can say about three _particular_ individuals, so I'll indulge him for the time being—it would be very _boring_ of me to do otherwise. "Modesty can be rather deceptive given what hides behind its humble allure. Tell me Ultron-san, is my input all that important to you, or is there something else you're after?" This is the experience talking. I can't recall how many of Father's annoying sycophants I must deal with; putting on a perfected, fake smile as I pretend to care about the nonsense they spew out of their mouths, only to receive hollow appraisals. It's vexatious as best, but perhaps this is how socialization works—at least, where I come from. Eventually, socialization at _that_ level starts to consolidate, bringing like-minds together until we get to where we are—politics, which breed politicians, people specifically designed to sell the public their image. Given my lifestyle, I was taught from an early age how to pinpoint _advertisements_ for the general masses _._ The person who taught me how to do this is the same person who always has a hand in both mine and Yukino-chan's life, so I can't help but let my frustrations sip into my words.

"Everyone tends to have ulterior motives; this is almost a given, and with the circumstances between us, it is something I cannot dismiss." He remains where he is, but does not break his gaze on me. "At least… I see it that way from the society I live in." Yes, this is the type of society I live in. You do good deeds only to have people question or misunderstand your motives. Seeing is believing, so unless the people actually see and understand exactly the person's motives, doubt will always linger and are quick to judge others action or inaction. That's not necessarily bad, but I wouldn't call it good either. It only natural; the superficiality of all of it.

And people accept this unspoken reality…. _Most people_ at least.

A heavy, wordless silence falls upon us.

Politicians tend to love the sound of their own voices to the point of irritating others of equal standing. The only virtue I see coming from these kinds of politicians is their silence; silence is golden. Ultron loves to talk, and that gave the impression of safety.

If his rambling is annoying and safe, then his silence is dangerous.

Ultron continues to peer peculiarly at me, his eyes narrowing to red slits. I don't look away; I accept his irritation—his discomfort—by defiantly keeping the same hollow smile I present to Father's sycophants. He slowly unfolds, already assuming his towering height from before.

"Hmmm, Hmmm, Hmmm."

Is he….

"Hmmm, Hmmm, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…"

He's laughing.

Its unexpectedly loud, sanguine, and… _genuine_. He can't stop shaking his shoulders. He can't speak. He reaches out and grabs onto the handle to support himself. My eyes narrow.

 _He's laughing at me…_

"Looks like I caught myself a Negative Nancy." He wryly states, laughter gliding in his words. "But I can see where this doubtfulness is coming from. All the more reason why you're here, I suppose."

 _That's… very presumptuous of you, Ultron-san_. Where exactly can you see this doubtfulness, hmmm? What can this robot possibly understand about my situation to assume that he understands where _my doubtfulness_ comes from? Disregarding the current situation at hand, Ultron does not know what I am facing, and the mere thought that he does makes my stomach turn.

"In any case, your speech indicates that you have taken a turn for the domestic. I appreciate that." He states thankfully, though I am not having any of it, and I think he sees that. "Really. I do." He turns his attention back to the workers solemnly, losing himself in his reverie as his smile fades. "Most others would have been too fazed by the…ahhhhh… _relocation_ to rationalize what I am doing for them… for you." He corrects.

"And what exactly are you doing for me?" I shoot back with scorn imbedded in my statement intending to ruffle up some wings. He did kidnap me, so I think I'm allowed to be a little scornful, or maybe I should say relocation as he put it since clearly he is replacing words again. Regardless, he _does_ take notice. He gives off a sigh, and a long one at that.

"I'm... showing you the way." showing me to what?! Internal fumes begin to churn for he is starting to get on my nerves. He knows that I am not satisfied with his answer. Who would be? Even so, his expression softens in understanding of my frustration.

 _Empathy… not the kind I was expecting or needing for this situation..._

"Everything will come in due time, Haruno. I told you I would help you, guide you, didn't I? So please…" he trails off, looking at me with earnest before returning back to the machine. He then exhales, letting out any frustration that may have accumulated. "I don't blame if you're scared." He's starts, this time with a sense of melancholy entrenched in his words. "I can understand your fear. It's just... It seems that the go-to response when confronted with something you don't understand is fear. To flee or hide like deer instead of trying to… to _learn_." I don't believe he is talking about me specifically. I have already established that there is nothing to fear from him. I assume he is referring to me as a representative example of a group that everybody falls into… except him. He looks over at me, only to give some reassuring but solemn look. "It's probably a _surviva_ l thing." A survival thing…. Very perceptive of you to say, Ultron. To be able to see such a marginalized truth that nobody talks about given that our history with this straight-forward concept hasn't been the prettiest… or the most helpful.

I can't help but flood my mind with thoughts about my dear little sister. She never once endeavored to fully understand herself seeing that she never makes decisions for herself; always relying on others around her to make them for her. And coupled with that _sinister_ attribute of hers, I don't believe she will make any progress…. At least, not immediate progress. She has free-reign to go wherever she wants, but she takes the road most traveled by; a road that I traveled.

And that is quite disappointing if you ask me.

And what does she do? She runs away from it all; away into the arms of a cynical loner with twisted insight of the world around him; a world he believes he is not a part of if he maintains his distance. but given Hikigaya-kun's nature, Yukino-chan isn't taking too much of a chance with him, but that is not the point. Ultron says it's survival that governs our interactions with things we don't understand, so we limit our interaction with said thing or person. To put it in terms of self-interest, Yukino-chan wants to protect herself—an inherit instinct embedded in all life: preservation or survival. In other words, it would be in Yukino-chan's interest to run away from her problems like the deer described by Ultron because, in hindsight, it is the path with least resistance. Needless to say, she is merely a product of a system we come from, a system full of problems that ultimately drove her into the arms of Hikigaya-kun. But I am also a product of that system, yet the turnout it vastly different. So, what's the difference here between me and Yukino-chan?" Well….

"Maybe this antipathy stems from something more coherent? I mean, nobody wants to plunge head first into the abyss, so your left with your imaginations and curiosity to fill in the gaps." Ultron continues, cutting me off from my thought process.

 _Curiosity, huh…_

Well, he is not wrong.

"And what exactly is wrong with a little curiosity? You're making it sound like a bad thing."

"It's not a bad thing, but you guys always assume the worst, so it can't be helped."

"Can you blame us?" I respond, leaning back against the railing as Ultron looks on a bit intrigued. "I like to assume people think of this world as glass half-empty, some more so than others. So, when something comes along, we assume the worst so we aren't too disappointed. After all, curiosity is in our nature, and curiosity is rather intriguing, like moths drawing close to an open flame?"

"Until you get burned." He responds apathetically.

"Now who's thinking glass half-empty?" I tease a bit playfully. "But like we always say, curiosity killed the cat."

"It seems more like overkill if you ask me."

"Overkill? And what part about curiosity, Ultron-san, do you find it overkill?" He straightens out, looking a bit livelier than before, but that might be just him masking his irritation through his demeanor… much like myself, I might add.

"The execution." He answers rather forcefully. "Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with the general concept of handling curiosity. There is just something… _selfish_ in your nature that always demands answers—can never really leave it alone. It's not a bad thing, but I wouldn't call it good either. Unable to put a label on such a _dangerous_ concept leaves us where we are now." There is a certain distained, displeasing tone within Ultron's words towards the end. He isn't looking at me anymore so much as he is trying to avoid looking at me.

"And where exactly are we, now?" I inquire. And at the moment, for just a brief second, Ultron turns to me, his eyes overcome with desperation mixed with frustration while the rest of him is maintaining this confidence about him.

"A joke, and that _has to_ change." He enunciates, but once again, I believe he is using the wrong words again.

"Don't you mean improve?" I correct, rather more for myself than for him. Regardless, he looks at me bewildered. "Change would also include the negative aspects of that word, so change could be for better or for worse. But then again, improvement isn't always a good thing either."

"You're quite right. Looks like someone is starting to understand." Ultron is rather too pleased by my correction of the word that a thoughtful silence overcomes him.

"'Destructive curiosity…'" he muses to himself. "Hmmm… seems rather fitting, don't you think. I'm sure history would agree with me there." He allows, not taking his eyes off the show of metal bodies constructing the machine. "You guys are just as fascinated as you are selective with the past; _your_ past to be specific. Only bothering to glory in the good ole days instead of everything, even the bad ones. You cringe, so to speak, at the mere thought of past mistakes because it reminds you of a naive version of yourself, and there is nothing you can do about it, except laugh it off. Is it really that bad to remember the bad times, or is it something else that no one wants to talk about?" His look catches mine, and mine catches his. "In all honesty… it's unbecoming." He finishes with a small smile curling into existence, almost in the shape of a sickle

"That's human nature for you." The way I state that makes me sound like Shizuka-chan giving one of her students a lecture; I'm positive she would say something like that then go on about explaining what she thinks.

" _Human..."_ he physically frowns upon uttering that single word. "I suppose, but…" he wants to say more, but the next words catch at his throat. Instead of his usual talking, he decides to abruptly end the conversation, either because he doesn't want to continue or, more likely, he doesn't have many nice things to say about the topic. What a shame, and here I thought we were going to have a good, long conversation, and I was starting to become interested in hearing his opinions on certain matters. It would have been nice to receive input on certain matters; his perspective is rather unique given the time I had with him. I just can't help but think Ultron and Shizuka-chan could have an interesting conversation, but I wonder how far such a conversation would go seeing that Ultron seems to lack something very important in order for Shizuka-chan and him to carry out a long, insightful conversation. However, of all the question I could ask Ultron, there is one that sticks out the most.

"Why tell me this?" I prod further, taking a single step towards him. He leans his head back, eyes widening before giving off a small "hmpf."

"I… don't know." He guesses, still unsure about his answer. "You seem like… an easy person to talk to."

"Easy to talk to..." I repeated, making sure I heard him right. Never has anyone ever said that about me. A certain young man would vehemently disagree with such a simple statement seeing he goes the extra mile to avoid all interaction with me. Even my cute, little sister would prefer to avoid me at any cost, or my family in that matter. "Shame on you, Ultron-san. Never has anybody said such a statement to me that I don't know what to make of it. To confuse a girl when she doesn't know whether you are complimenting her or insulting her… That is quite careless of you." I respond teasingly. Regardless of the noise created by the construction, a heavy silence draws between us.

"I'm not…" his tone heavy and deep that it almost could be taken for something completely different. He continues to stare at the machine, silent melancholy hanging on his shoulders, and for once, I feel… bad. I have seen the same look of distraught on Yukino-chan, but never have a felt such a remorse for her; she needed it to learn, so I felt nothing. The same with Hikigaya-kun. But now... I don't response to his unfinished statement and just join him as his extra bodies continue their construction of the machine.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He starts back up, his voice soft, almost like a lullaby, wafting through the dense atmosphere, trying to ward off the uncomfortable silence between the two of us.

"What are you calling beautiful? Are you referring to this?" I raise up the scrap metal he gave me. "Or are you just paying me a compliment." I add in, a small, coy smirk pulling across my lips. "You're going to have to be more specific, or how else am I going to know?" Without turning towards me, Ultron side-step closer to me, feeling the damp heat coming off him.

"While the object I gave you is of great importance, and while you are beautiful, I am referring to the machine—more specifically, the _execution_."

"Mou… You can be so careless, Ultron-san. You can't just give a compliment so offhanded like it is a matter-of-fact, especially when you are with a girl." Most other would endeavor to rebound after such a statement like stuttering to give a compliment, but Ultron…

"If it means that much to you, then you're beautiful, now if I may…" He is just as rude as he is sincere. He didn't fumble or show any signs of rebound. He states it as a matter of fact and pushes forward, calm and collective. Another testament to showing he isn't like other men and shows little interest in social matters.

"You may." I respond, not too fazed by his sudden confession _._ He waits a few moments before he resumes.

"Humans just have this… predilection for always working together. Gears in a mechanism all working in unison to enable functionality for a singular purpose." He pauses, slightly looking in my direction but still maintain his stare at the machine. "Almost an _obsession_ really. But _ **,**_ the thing I have noticed is…" he pauses, his metal cheek plates clinging with one another has he endeavors to find the best way to say the next thing. "How do I say this… ahhhh…." He tilts his head back and closes his eyes before snapping back to reality and looking me dead in the eye. "You guys are just terrible at working together." That's the best he can come up with. I quickly cover my mouth to prevent my laugher coming through, only allowing for giggles to escape, but it is not like I don't see his point.

Chaos was surely due during the cultural festival. Everything that could go wrong did go wrong, so to compensate for the many mistakes made, pushbacks were made, and students were left in their confusion about what to do, bringing everything to an almost-dead halt. As for me, I had a front row seat to the show, relaxing back on my recliner so-to-speak to watch the calamity unfold. And right when it was all going to come crumbling down like a Jenga tower, or before Yukino-chan had a chance respond, Hikigaya-kun stepped forth and put on a show that left the one person responsible in tears and an entire school feeling enmity for him. He solved the problem, or at least managed to prevented the cultural festival to fall flat on its face in the most vile, venomous way he knew how. Beside the blatant manipulation of the social system, one person fixed the situation while an entire committee couldn't even manage to do one thing right without problems.

"How blunt of you to point out such an egregious flaw like that. Most people would be offended by such an brazen comment." I inform him, quite satisfied by his brashness.

"But it's true. There is always that one person, that one gear, who throws it off. Teams or even something as small as a _school_ _club_ can never operate efficiently. Always struggling to have a consensus; an _understanding_."

"Funny that you mention school club." I interject. "But please continue." You certainly know how to catch my interest, just like _him._

"Why else do you think there is a proverb for inability to work together?"

"'Too many cooks spoil the broth.'" I answer, almost a bit too readily I might add. "That seems right, but you know, there is a counter proverb to this, Ultron-san. 'Many hands make light work.' So how do you explain these two opposite proverbs?" He's looking at me again. More specifically, he is looking _down_ at me as he assumes his original height. I don't like that.

"So you're disagreeing with me then by appealing to moderation?" he explains, irritation flooding his words and demeanor.

"I'm not disagreeing with you, nor am I agreeing? I just want to know what you think about this counter proverb because choosing to ignore such a contradiction _is_ problematic." I stop, allowing for a grin to form into existence. "but a rather _human_ trait to pick and choose what you want to acknowledge." Metal plates clink and cling together as his eyes narrow to red slits once more, but this time with animosity fueling them. I also hear metal grinding together coming from his mouth. My attempt is obvious, and he knows it and doesn't appreciate it.

He takes in a long, deep breath.

"What I am trying to get at is." He stops, thinking before saying anything. A good trait to possess. "It's _admirable_ how you endeavor to work together and reach an understanding with one another. It's one of the miracles of language if you think about it, but mistaken in the long run, but don't worry." He tacks on, his voice comforting and reassuring. "That's where I come in. It is still quite the achievement yo u guys got considering how little you were given from the start. But now, that all changes. Once my plan comes into fruition, You, all of you, will start to have a better understanding with one another…. _Maybe."_ he ends not really sure of himself, making me give a posture that conveys my inquisition. "After all, I need _you_ to understand, and given your… ahhh… _thought process—_ if you can call it that—well… it's no picnic. That's for sure _._ "

"So you're saying that I'm difficult? That is quite rude of you to say, Ultron-san." I put out there. Most other _men_ would endeavor to rebound after such a blunt statement, but…

"The bitter truth is always better than the sweetest lie, Haurno." He draws closer, looking down at me with red slits once more. " _Always…_ " There is always a sense of earnest in his voice, but there is nothing but determination and seriousness. "Besides, man has always endeavored to understand the woman's mind, but to no success, so there's that." He mocks with a smirk, returning back to how he is. Ultron slowly backs away from the railing, away from his show, and walks away, the distinct sound of metal straining against one another growing more silent with the distance.

"You really are rude, just like a certain young man I know." I say under my breath. I return my attention back to the machine, quite satisfied with that conversation. He just… brings this… insight that is very unique to him and only to him. If anybody else would have shared the same thing he said, it would probably just be more cynical, loner philosophy. Hikigaya-kun could maybe pull it off, and I would be quite satisfied but coming from him, it is something else entirely, and my satisfaction would go beyond just pleased.

I can help but just smile because he…. doesn't seem too pleased with the current situation, and I am not referring to the one that involves me and him, and now I have a better understand of what is going on, and it seems _familiar_. Whatever he may have in store for me, I know his desire—my cooperation and my understanding—is playing a bigger role than it needs to be. As a matter of fact, now that I have spoken with him more, I have come to realize something rather discouraging about my presence here. He knows it, and I know it, yet he still treats me with some respect even though there can be little respect found in his perspective on us. And yet, I can't help but still have images of Yukino-chan invade my memory. How odd, but that just means there is a puzzle—a challenge if you will. Satisfied, I push myself off the railing, giving a small twirl around, only to find Ultron standing several feet away from me, straight and well-composed as my bright, purple eyes meet his fiery, crimson eyes.

"Is there something else you want? Perhaps you want to show me around your layer?" I pitch, my smile ever strong.

"Do you want to see something important?"


	3. Savior

**Chapter 3 Savior**

 **Haruno's Point of View**

"Do you want to see something important?" Ultron proposes, his grin broad and ever-powerful with the same relentless anticipation of a child asking her mom for candy. It may seem like a simple question, but the subtle undertones and hidden meanings imbedded in his question isn't obvious to many, but not to me. His sudden attempt to shift away from the current topic possess the same connotations as a mother suddenly offering ice cream to her children to distract them from some other topic. And yet still maintains that stubborn, _innocent_ smile since our arrival. Inviting, simple, obnoxious. It's beckoning to me, almost as if Ultron knows and I should stop because he understands… or he _thinks_ he does.

He is still watching me closely, ravenously waiting for me to take the bait to fish out a decent reaction. The way he moves, talks, acts, and looks at me is enough to know he will accept and absorb anything I can muster: anger, irritation, joy, cynicism, everything. How ironic is it that nobody in my family—Yukino-chan, Father to an extent, and _Mother_ especially—would never do something like that for me, but some metallic entity who kidnapped me would? He tilts his head in thoughtful silence, his powerful grin softening down into a gentle smile as he looks at me. There is just something in his opening gaze that catches me, and it only becoming that much harder to look away. However, even with such an off-putting smile conveying his supposed contempt, I get the sense Ultron is just as frustrated as I am. As much as his demeanor displays this confident, enthusiastic self, I don't think he ever took into consideration the longevity of my defiance to _completely_ cooperate with him. Who would have imagined patience to be one of Ultron's virtues?

Even so, a wordless silence continues to linger, each of us waiting for the other to make a response. Nothing but the distinct sounds of my high-heels resonating with the hardened floor as echoes reverberate between us, adding to the multitude of construction sounds.

"As if I really have that much of a choice, Ultron-san." I decide, picking my words carefully, returning his gaze with one of my own: strong, confident, and piercing, closing the distance between us to a messily half-meter. His fiery eyes smolder and silver cheek plates react accordingly to my blunt statement, just as expected.

"Still skeptical I see?" He concludes, his tone half-disappointed half-apathetic, eyes narrowing down into two strait slits of red. At this distance, his posture looks—feels—insurmountable—a mountain looming over a small village as it cast is magnificent shadow over the acquiescent villagers. However, his scrutiny isn't one filled with condemnation, scorn or any sense of superiority passing judgment over me. It is something much more benign, yet much more unsettling.

To be honest, I would have preferred a judgmental look than what he is giving me right now. I sigh.

I have been taught how to keep a calm, if not elegant, demeanor during pressing times by the same person who is also responsible for causing said times. Though I maintain such a demeanor now, how I really feel doesn't match up with what I am displaying. This tranquil comportment I put for him is quite the contrast to the heated and malicious feeling stirring inside me. I don't want him to view—observe, analyze, scrutinize—my internal dismay for I know that is exactly what he wants; hoping to witness, salvage, pick apart, and store my reactions in his mind or data processor or whatever he stores memory in, all while boasting a proud, triumphant expression about him.

Is this how _he_ feels? Endeavoring to withhold any, if not all, visual and audible reactions and responses, my eyes homing in on him, poking and prodding in hopes he would falter or crack just enough? Most others would have crumbled down like a sand castle without its foundations under immense pressure, but not him for he would endure, coming out the other side unscathed. All while I keep my victorious smile on him. It should be nerve-wrecking, especially when a robotic captor is pinning me down with those dark, red eyes of his. But I'm not. Eventually, Ultron _does_ walk pass me, the mountain casting its shadow somewhere else and flies away to retrieve the important item, leaving me—for the better part of my continued stay— _alone_.

"Looks like someone is discontented." I state in the open air, allowing for Ultron to hear my words, but he chooses to ignore them.

Technically, Ultron is always around with him having his extra bodies roaming about and constructing his machine. At best, his attention is… _turned_ away, but I'll take whatever shreds of privacy I can salvage during my continued stay. I can't expect the universe to give me any shard of kindness in regards to privacy, now can I?

I move over towards the railing again, resting my elbows on it and letting my head plop onto my right palm, blankly staring outward towards the only thing that draws attention in the scenery: Ultron's humanoid bodies constructing a giant machine. I stop counting after 23. But, it isn't until my second survey I notice the humanoid machines more. Their collective efforts of welding together the metals alloys, nails driving into metal, and sparks fizzling as wires are brought together all lend their harmonized voices to the constructional symphony and dance; precise, fluid movements with nothing too late or too early. Blowtorches welding together metal, hammers hitting nails, drills drilling holes, rinse and repeat, rinse and repeat. I have been on construction sights before, but never have the construction noises and efforts have ever been as synchronous and harmonizing as the current ones in this cave. So polished, so organized. Perhaps… there is something to Ultron's words. Being the conductor of this construction symphony and the symphony himself.

"Starting to admire the synchronization." a low voice creeps up on me. I don't turn around. I can already envision that bright, eager gleam in his eyes. I remain where I am, examining the bodies work for even if I am not facing him, his other bodies _are_ facing me. A voice speaks up. I hear the words before I realize its him talking. "It's oddly satisfying when everything comes together, wouldn't you agree. I have to admit, even I'm engrossed with satisfaction when I watch them work."

 _Watch them work…_ oh please... I move over my hand to cover my mouth, letting my muffled, calculated laughing resonate, making sure he can hear it. "Ultron-san, don't you think it is a little narcissistic complimenting yourself like that? You remind of me of all those other people who just love to toot their own horns in front of others and ramble on about themselves." I reveal with a pseudo-happy tone to my statement.

A moment of quietude passes. Nothing, not even his constant talking, is coming from him. Curious, I ever-so-slightly turn my head around, catching him at the edges of my sight. He is completely still. And he is holding something _long_. His body leans back, and his head tilts to his left, like he is thinking. Does he perhaps have nothing to say to my criticism? I would love to say yes, but it isn't until now I realize he is just waiting to see if I was finished talking.

"You got me there." He lets out, his words sounding much too optimistic as a response to my quasi-bubbly revelation. "I'm the one doing all the work, but the way my other selves just work together always catches me off guard." At this point, there is no telling if he is choosing to ignore my comment or he hasn't noticed yet. I'd think for someone who claims to know everything I know, he'd be able to discern a statement bridled with multiple layers of subtlety and bits of sarcasm. Only those with experience or high sense of perception can unveil the true meanings of such statements and really appreciate the sagacity of my words. "But then…" His voice begins deep and soft. "Self-efficiency is the name of the game. Doesn't Japan teach you that at an early age?" Heavy footsteps follow, slowly drawing closer to me with each step. "To contribute to the greater good called _society?_ " Society? Please don't try to make me laugh. If only he knew, or perhaps he does. His footsteps come to a dead stop as a dry, even heat radiates from behind. Metal creaks lowly, silent enough to make it unnoticeable at a distance. But it is noticeable _at this_ distance as his shadow eclipses over me, warm air lightly brushing down against my hair. "But it seems the 'greater good' in society is to keep everything the same." Most of the time, his words are beaming with enthusiasm and—at times—patronizing as they run across him as easy as breathing, but I can't help but detect distain in the undercurrents of his voice. Something is _clearly_ bothering him, and I am willing to guess it might have something to do with society. Yet, there is something else in his voice that pushes me to think otherwise. Hatred? Pity? Disgust? Ridicule?

I try not to show my inquisition for I would simply giving into what he wants; however, I _do_ react—slightly raising my head—when a steel hand rests itself on my left shoulder. It is not so much the gesture that catches me off guard; it has more to do with the meaning behind his gesture as steel fingers gently grips into my skin, harboring all the same traits and connotations of a close _friend_ in distress reaching out for support with nothing more than physical contact. "To be honest, it's quite disappointing how you cling to your comforts; to remain in a state of… _stagnation_ ; all because your _protectors_ are intent with keeping this… _quiet_ and preventing anybody from _adapting._ " His words are the rasp of metal as malice and disgust hiss out with each word as his grip around my shoulder tightens. Up until this point, everything he says sounded human; the way he talked, laughs, and react—quite unnerving for some now that I think about it. But now, he is anything but as the words scrape through the metal and out of his throat and mouth like he is forcing himself to bear the pain.

Another side of Ultron I get to witness.

I allow for a small smile to grimace my face, though I would be lying if my smile isn't a bit forced for reasons I am all too familiar with.

I crane my neck back and look up.

Ultron's head is directly above mine, an arms length's away even when his stature is slouched over. At this distance, I can see the shards of silver on his chin, light reflecting off each individual plate, creating a stark contrast from the bright regions on his chin and face against dark regions just beyond his chin, bestowing this sense of majesty. "But not all hope is lost…" He continues solemnly. "For now… _I'm_ here. I'll become what your protectors wish they could be, and things can actually start progressing forward to achieve… _this_." He laments to himself.

He is not looking at me. Rather, his gaze is fixated upon his other bodies working on the machine. The way he looks at his bodies and the way he speaks all contribute to some sort of self-importance he has going for him—a self-absorbed atmosphere with pettiness shrouded behind this demeanor, especially when he brings up these protectors. His eyes eventually _do_ glance down, causing his head to shift accordingly in such a way he forgot I was beneath him.

My purple-hued, vibrant eyes lock on with his crimson-red, glowing eyes, mine looking _up_ , and his looking _down._ He's _close_ , but still at a respectable distance. His eyes twitch upward—downward for me—for an instant before replacing back onto my eyes again, a smile curling into existence. "With _you,_ of course." He confesses, his hand on my shoulder slowly navigating upward, steel fingers sliding into place on my cheek once more. " _You'll_ show them all what they can achieve." He completes in an almost-whisper that would send shivers down someone's spine—mostly because his voice is much too _caring_.

 _Did he… look…_? I let that lone thought sit with me for a while. He only shifted his gaze for a brief moment, but that is enough for me to discern where he looked and at _what_ specifically.

It is my turn to respond.

"You sure are putting a lot of your hopes on me, Ultron-san." I say in a less-than-real playful tone, still looking up at him, refusing to fall into whatever pitfall he is setting. "I'm flattered, but are you sure that it can _only_ be me?" The way his gaze glides over me is invasive and understanding all at once. I have a feeling he picked up on the subtle reservations and sarcasm on my last question, and him looking at me like that _is_ his answer.

I return my sight back to the view of the scenery to lessen the strain on my neck—that is what I tell myself. The way he brightens up all of the sudden is nothing less than unnerving. I have dealt with a lot of people, but I can confidently say none of them are as open and enthusiastic as the metal person standing behind me. And the way he smirks like he just won is more insulting than whatever he is trying to do. However, even with that giddy, prideful smile of his, there is no denying the sincerity behind it along with his demeanor. But I can help but also notice some sense of _loneliness_ entrenched in his smile.

Ultron finally backs away from me, allowing me to face him instead of looking up to him, finally have a better view of what he is holding in his hand.

"A scepter?" I state, inquisition in my two-word statement. I thought this something would boast more of a spectacle, but in a way, it does for this scepter sports an odd design; nothing I have ever seen before. The scepter looks to be two feet long and has a golden-colored handle with two silver-colored blades on the other end of it with the top one being elongated more than the other. But the main feature that stands out is the spherical, fluorescent-blue, gem-sized object resting in between the two different-sized blades.

"I'd prefer to call it the Glow Stick of Destiny. It belonged to Loki, of Asgard. Yes, you heard me right, and no. I am not lying." Ultron raises the scepter directly in front of him, beholding it with awe, satisfaction, care, and beauty, like everything he ever needs is right before him and is ready to achieve his goals.

This does make my hairs stand a bit along with goosebumps forming on my arms, mostly because I recognize that look for that is the same look he shoots at me. Almost as if he can see what he wants to achieve in me.

"One of the more helpful features this scepter possesses is the ability to take over somebody's mind. You know, having personal flying monkeys to do your every bidding." He continues, never taking his eyes off the scepter. "I heard it is akin to pulling whatever makes you… well… _you_ out of your body _,_ and stuffing something else back into it. It's not a pretty picture, but it _does_ show results. You wouldn't hear any complaints from those under the scepter's control."

I don't like what this scepter can do. The ability to relinquish people's autonomy and having somebody else control them like a puppet with strings makes my skin crawl, so much so it bothers me exponentially more when Ultron looks at the scepter and me with the same expression.

I know why I don't like the description of the scepter: it reminds me of somebody I know. The way Ultron described the scepter is an almost spot-on description of what _she_ demands of people. She expects flawlessness and wont except anything sub-par. Always having— _needing—_ to have a hand in just about everything and never taking anybody else's opinion into any decision-making progress. Not even taking the time listen and carefully consider mine or Yukino-chan's opinions. No, she already has set everything for us—me specifically—to what I assume probably since our conception, one of many reasons why Yukino-chan ran away from it all. I can't stand her unreasonableness; this unrestricted need to control everything around her and making sure nobody complains. But that is only the beginning for there is one crucial fact that just sets me overboard, and it doesn't regard her necessarily.

"As you might expect, this scepter is also crucial to my plans." He explains, interrupting me from my inner thoughts. "This is a start, but I have… _we_ have yet to begin." He corrects himself, including me into whatever grandeur plan he has in store for me. "All I ask is a little bit of _patience,_ and I promise you and everybody else will appreciate what I am doing in the _long run._ "

"How long do you think it will take?" I ask.

"It hard to put a time frame on these kinds of things? It can be days or weeks, but it will all be worth it."

 _Days or weeks…_ This all should sound bad. Being confided into a cave with a metallic entity who just loves to talk, not to mention he is trying to build some sort of friendly relationship with me. At the very least, I am away from everything; away from responsibilities, away from duties, and away from _her._

"I almost forget." Ultron pitches in. "The word finally came to me."

"Oh really… tell me, 'you are not that kind of…'"

"The same thing your protectors can never be." He answers pridefully.

"And what is that, Ultron-san?" His grin is wide and ever-powerful. His eyes are beaming with enthusiasm and awe like he just finished finding a treasure cove. Even if he is a distance way, I feel the phantom of his hand slowly caressing my cheek.

" _Savior."_

* * *

 **These three chapter will serve as a prologue because all of the chapters have taken place in one day—the first day—and I'd like for some time to pass so Haruno has time to adjust and get comfortable—comfortable enough.**

 **This story is a look at the problems both Haruno and Ultron face because I find both these characters fascinating , especially since Ultron's behavior is described as immature, like an angry teenager lashing out at his parents.**

 **James Spader has described Ultron as, "I think [Ultron] sees the Avengers as being part of a problem, a more comprehensive problem in the world. He sees the world from a very strange, biblical point of view because he's brand new, he's very young… He's immature, and yet has knowledge of comprehensive, broad history and precedent, and the has created in a very short period of time a rather skewed worldview." Plus, Joss Whedon has described him as, "He is not a happy guy, so he is an interesting guy. He's got pain." Which sounds like another individual we all know and love.**

 **Anyways, what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Reviews are encouraged.**

 **If you have questions, don't hesitate to message me.**


End file.
